Henripolis
|- |'Updated' || October 10th, 2007 |- |'Capital' || Memphis |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Government' • Monarchy | The Henry Dyanasty was established after Great War Three |- |'National Religion' •Mixed | The people of Henripolis are composed of many faiths. |- |'Team' || Purple |- |'Formation' | January 16th, 2007 |- |'National Strength' | 17,000 |- |'World Ranking' | 5,200 |- |'Area' • Total | 636.343 miles diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 22,063 Citizens 9,909 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- | Resources • Connected • Bonus Resources | Cattle & Pigs Furs, Fish, Spices, Silver, Gems, Sugar, Wine Fast Food |} = Introduction to Henripolis = Henripolis is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 234 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Henripolis work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Henripolis will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Henripolis to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Henripolis allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Henripolis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Henripolis will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =Geography= Henripolis is at the junction of 3 states: Tennessee, Arkansas, and Tennessee. It lies principally between the Mississippi and Tennessee Rivers. These form the western and eastern boundries respectively. Along the Tennessee River, there are ridges of large hills about 10 miles high. Rolling hills continue along the southern border, eventually ending in the bluffs of Memphis. The rest of the nation is relatively flat and fertile, pocketed by streams and forests. Much of the land is used for agriculture. = History = See also: Memphis The Rogue Era (1/16/07-3/13/07) Reform of February 14th Bowing to the pressure of the population, Henry (now called Henry II), declared the official religion Judaism, although he himself remained Christian. The government was converted to a Federal system, uniting the several communities making up Henripolis, including Memphis, Germantown, Whitehaven, and Frasier. Several other changes including the banning of drug imports and increases in foreign aid involvement. These changes were generally viewed as improvements by the population and government approval skyrocketed. IDL The Henripolis government became wary of its new found power and decided it was time to join an alliance. The small, but powerful International Defense League was the perfect choice. At the time, most citizens belived Henripolis national pride and indepedence would be preserved while it was protected by large, nuclear capable powers.However, the senior military leadership was unhappy that Henripolis had joined a alliance. No aid had been recieved from the IDL and the economy was headed toward recession. At 4:00 pm on February 27th, the military stormed the parliament building and took Henry II hostage. He was forced to sign a resignation from the IDL and declare war. Popular support of Henry prevented the military from taking direct control, but til this day, questions remain about exactly how much influence the miltary has on the government. The Macanian Empire (2/27/07-3/13/07) Henripolis' military government opted to join the militant Macanian Empire. Shortly afterword, Henripolis began tech raids on a number of other nations. Later, Henry II recived word that the there was a traitor within the alliance. The 278th ACR and 2nd Infantry Brigade began a punitive strike against Wetdoggy. The first assault ended in a bloody repulse losing 99 men while inflicting 74 casulties. The next assault was more successful, losing 45 more men but killing 180 of the enemy, capturing 3.141 miles of land and destroying 5 infrastructure. However these attacks weakened the crack corps of the Henripolis military. A call went out for volunteers and many answered this call in North Mississippi. 2 more attacks were launched the next morning, with the 113th Infantry Brigade, the famous "Delta Rifles", leading the way. After these ferocious two battles, Wetdoggy had been put in anarcy. Total Henripolis causlties were 317, while Wetdoggy lost 496. Much infrastructure was destroyed and land captured.Later however, Wetdoggy troops rallied and put Henripolis into anarchy for the first time in its history. Henripolis troops eventually won the decisive battle of Shelby Farm, effectively ending the war. Both sides substained heavy causlties, although Wetdoggy lost more. Henripolis recovered fairly rapidly after the war, Wetdoggy was forced into peacemode. Thus most historians consider Henripolis to have won. The Legion (3/13/07-?) Involvement in Great War Three (3/21-4/10) At 10:00 p.m local time, Henripolis declared war on GGA forces, as per Legion admirality orders. The war intially went well. Eventually, however, events on other fronts went downhill. Enemies Dumbocratic-GGA Rideau-GGA Jeremoria-GGA EBR Land-FAN Rhodesia-FAN Medicmandans_World-FAN OmegaLand-FAN L.O.M.A.H-FAN Opening of the Campaign Henripolis was one of the first to declare war at 10:01.48 local time. The GGA nation Democratia was anarchied by midnight. Over the next twenty four hours, Henripolis and allies including Aces High, Worre, and Windurst defeated two other GGA nations. The Slugging Match By the twenty-fourth of March, Henripolis had become engaged by FAN forces. Initially, the war went well. Faced by strong counterattacks from EBR Land, Henripolis had to adopt a more defensive stance. On the thirteeth of March, an all out offensive was launched on Medicmandans_World, which was a bank nation for FAN and twice Henripolis strength. However, they were at Defcon Five, having just emerged from peace mode. In one hour, the bloodiest battle in the nation's history was fought. One thousand Henripolis troops were slain and eighty tanks destroyed with FAN suffering similar losses. Sixty FAN infrastructure was wiped out. In this battle, Henripolis list most of its offensive strength and was in an effective state of siege was declared when L.O.M.A.H. attacked five days later. Around this time, Henripolis was aided by a Fark division. Siege of Memphis Few soldiers were left to defend Memphis after the Battle of Medicmandan. Around 500 men from the 2nd Infantry Brigade and stragglers from other units formed a defensive line along the Wolf River along the outskirts of the capital and there they made a stand for 48 hours. The Henripolis airforce was gone by this point and FAN aircraft attacked at will. On the fifth of April, FAN forces enter Memphis and for a day, fierce fighting continued with FAN losing 1300 troops, while the 2nd Brigade was wiped out. By midnight, the capital was taken. Skirmishes took place for the next three days in the downtown district, but the battle was effectively over. War Notes -Cruise Missiles were used for the first time. -First time Henripolis was ZI'ed -First Air to Air combat. Further involvement in the Legion The Heronia Incident (5/31/07) On the 31st of May, King Henry II became informed of a call of distress from the neutral nation of Heronia. Heronia was known to Henripolis because it had established the colony of Heronia II on the moon and was a member of the Lunar Legion. Attacking Heronia were three techraiding nations of the rogue alliance Darkfall. Permission was asked to the Legion for Henripolis to intervene, but "offensive" action was prohinited. What followed was a complex series of bluffing by the foreign ministry of Henripolis, details of which are still classified. What is known is that 1000 troops of a "Legion expeditionary force" were sent to Heronia and Heronia was spared by Darkfall. Hostilites were concluded on June the 2nd. The Golden Age of Henripolis (6/7/07-8/23/07) Following the end of Great War Three, Henripolis experienced an unprecendented period of growth. Too small to pay reparation, Henripolis grew to its pre war strength of 1,500 and beyond. Helped enomorously be a 3 million donation from North Prussia, by August Henripolis' strength had increased ten-fold. Reforms in the military and an expansion of the air force contributed to the massive growth. Participation in the Unjust War (9/13/07-?) The involvement in the Unjust War (Great Scouring) began with a quick update blitz on Rose of Darkness, a \m/ nation. The target was sucessfully anarchied within the hour. A counterattack from another \m/ nation, Nivian, intially took the miltary by surprise. The air war dragged into stalemate, with heavy losses on both sides. Supply lines were crucial for keeping Henripolis in the war, whilst \m/ had no aid to send. The conflict on this front ended with Nivian's surrender to AQB/Legion forces and Rose of Darkness being passed on to lower NS squads for eventual ZI. Their people were reduced to barbarism. The Valhallan front is not of any real note. Basically, I took their tech and they folded like the cheap lawn chair they are. = Government = Henripolis has been ruled by Dictatorship, Federal Government, Democracy, and Monarchy. System Henripolis is governed by a monarchy. More specifically, it can be described as a military oligarchy. The king and ruling council are all former military commanders. King The King of Henripolis determines the basic direction of Henripolis' domestic and foreign policy and represents the Henripolis state within the country and in foreign affairs. The president appoints and recalls Henripolis ambassadors upon consultation with the high council, accepts the credentials and letters of recall of foreign representatives, conducts international talks, and signs international treaties. High Council The 75 seat council is composed of representives from every community within the border. Council members are elected by the citizens, although the King must approve them. To date, the King has never overturned an election. The council assists the King with legislation and governing. Administrative Disricts 1. Midtown (Downtown, Capital District) 2. East Memphis (High Point Terrace, Royal Residences) 3. Northhaven 4. Frasier 5. Shelby Farms 6. Whitehaven 7. Airport 8. Hickory Ridge 9. Germantown 10. Collierville 11. Millington 12. Bartlett 13. Lakeland 14. Arlington 15. Madge The Outlands 1. Northern Mississippi (Tunica, Holly Springs) 2. Western Arkansas (West Memphis, Forest City) 3. Eastern Fiefs (Fayette County) Protecterates 1. Jackson, Tennessee 2. Jonesboro, Arkansas Military Full Article: Military of Henripolis